The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for driving a piezo actuator and a method of driving the same.
Haptic technology is a tactile feedback technology in which users are provided with vibrations, force, or impacts, generated in various digital devices. Recently, as immersive user interface technology has evolved, haptic technology has not only provided feedback to a user to confirm that a signal has been received, but has also provided immersive feedback. In particular, HD haptic technology is being developed to implement immersive user interfaces. HD haptic technology provides realistic user experiences by using various frequency bands and rich three-dimensional vibrational patterns.
In implementing HD technology, a piezo-type actuator is preferable to a linear-type actuator since the former has a faster response speed, less noise, and a higher resonant bandwidth. In order to drive the piezo-type actuator, however, it is necessary to apply a sinusoidal signal, and the amplitude and frequency of the sinusoidal signal should be accurately controlled in order to precisely realize minute vibrations.